Isabella Swan- Shadowhunter
by teamEdward43v3r
Summary: Sorry guys I suck at summaries... Rated t for cursing
1. Chapter 1

"You can have my soul! I don't want it without you! It's yours already!" I cried then Edward said something that made my heart stop

"Bella I don't want you to come with me."

W-what...?

I could hear tears trembling in my voice.

"Y-you don't...want me...?"

"No." He said

My lip trembled,

"Well... That changes everything." I whispered

"You're no good for me Bella...

Just promise me you won't do anything stupid for Charlie's sake, please...

And I promise that you'll never see me again, there will be no reminders... It will be as if I never existed..." He said quietly,

"What about your memories?" I asked, he shrugged and said

"I won't forget, but our kind is easily distracted..."

He looked at the trees

"I have to go..." He whispered just loud enough for me to hear. He started to walk off and I panicked

"WAIT!" I pleaded, rushing to him and he learned down, his eyes closed as if he was in pain, and kissed my forehead.

Then he was gone.

My life, my reason for living, gone.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Christmas vacation and I was lying in bed when I heard a knock on my bedroom door.  
Charlie opened the door and shook his head.  
I turned around, "What?"  
"I'm just concerned."  
"I'm-fine."  
"You don't look fine. Remember cousin Clary?"  
"Yeah, we were...close." I smiled for the first time in a long time.  
"Well, you're going to go see her."  
"Really? But we haven't talked since I was 8."

"She heard about your little... Uhhm... Incident with that boy, and thought a little vacation away from Forks might take your mind off him..." Charlie said, I frowned, I had never been farther east than Albuquerque... Clary always came here  
to Forks when I visited Charlie  
"I don't know," I said. "I'm not sure I'm ready."  
"There's nothing to be ready for, it's New York! Now, are you going to go or not?"  
"Uh..." I shrugged and rolled my eyes."Sure, whatever."  
"Ok, good girl, now eat, so you can pack. You're leaving tomorrow."  
"Ok." I said reluctantly. There was no convincing Charlie otherwise when he got like this...

"Isabella! You made it!" Said my cousin as we hugged at the airport  
"Just Bella." I said she blushed  
"Oh right, forgot you hate your name... Why is that?"  
"My parents called me Bella."  
"So what made you come to New York?"  
"My dad. But I still wanted to come either way."  
"Yeah."  
I shrugged.  
"So what's new?" I said  
She smiled,  
"It's my birthday, so Simon and I are going to a club. Are you game?" She said  
"Umm...totally, I need it."  
"Good."  
They start heading back to the house.  
"Mom! I have Bella with me." I yelled.  
"Bella? My Bella?" She got of the kitchen and hugged Bella.  
"Hi, aunt Jocelyn." Bella said.  
"Call me Jocelyn."  
"Mom, we're going out."  
"Oh uh... I just sold a painting...  
I thought you might wanna celebrate..."  
"Maybe later mom..." Clary said, pulling me and her friend Simon, who had been hanging out with Jocelyn, out.  
"So where are we going?" I asked.  
"To Pandemonium Club." Clary said.  
"A club?" Simon said.  
"Yes. Okay." Clary said.  
He looked at me, "I remember you, from when we were eight. You pushed me."  
Clary and I laughed hard, making Simon embarrassed.  
"No hard feelings I hope?" I said he blushed. He pushed his glasses up further on his nose and nodded.  
We walked down a few blocks. Until we hit Pandemonium.  
A cute guy with blue hair stood at the entrance arguing with the bouncer. "He's cute, isn't he?" Clary whispered to me.  
"Definitely."  
"You think he's cute, don't you?" Simon asked.  
Clary elbowed him.  
"Simon Alexander Lewis that is none of your business!" She teased . We walked into Pandemonium. Lights went everywhere, people dancing to the music with all they've got.  
"Clary do you want a drink? How about Bella?" Simon asked us.  
"I'm good," I said.  
"Me, too." Clary said.  
As we danced Clary and I noticed something. More like someone...  
The boy with blue hair that let us in the club!  
The guy with the blue hair passed by us, heading towards a girl all in white, we gaped, she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, well, second only to Rosalie anyway.  
"Who is she?" Clary asked.  
"I don't know." I said.  
"Of course he would go for her, she's beautiful." She said.  
"Yeah." I shrugged.  
We kept looking towards the two beautiful people. I noticed a Bracelet around her wrist, but I looked closer and noticed it was moving, like the snake it resembled, the gold bracelet shimmered in the rave strobe lights. Apparently Clary saw  
it too because she gave a small gasp.

Simon had gone off to get drinks, it was only Clary and me.

"Do you see-" I said.  
"Yep." She was seducing him. We were interested in those odd markings I noticed on her.  
One second we're watching from the dance floor and they're seducing each other. The next she attacks.

She stretched out the bracelet from around her wrist and it turned into a gold whip shaped like a snake!  
"Whoa!" I said, that bracelet was pretty cool, Clary stared, eyes wide, as a tall boy with black hair and blue eyes held the guy still, and a tall blonde boy began to pull out a knife.  
"Oh my gosh!" Clary said. We continued to watch as the blonde boy began to threaten the blue-haired boy. He pulled the knife closer to the boy. I noticed Clary was tense and nervous. She finally spoke out.  
"Stop!" She jumped in front of them. But it was too late. The boy lay writhing in agony on the floor, his throat slit.  
"Clary! Get away from them!" I jumped in front of her, protecting her.  
"You almost got Jace killed!" The girl in white said.  
"Clary, Bella?" Simon said. "Clary what is it?! Bella?!"  
The three stared at us, but Simon didn't seem To see them!  
"You didn't see that?!" Clary said frantically when the three started to leave the club.  
"What just happened?" I whispered to Clary.  
"I don't know," she responded.

The next morning.  
"Mom, I promised Simon I was going with him to Java Jones!" Clary said to Jocelyn.  
"No," she said.  
"I can go with her," I interrupted. I mean I was older.  
Jocelyn sighed,  
"Fine...but call me if anything goes wrong!" She said  
"Got it!" We both said in unison.

Jocelyn stopped in front of the door once more, "Be caref-"  
Someone tried budge into the door, "Jesus!" Jocelyn yelled.  
It was Simon.  
"Nope just me!" Simon said cheerily, I could see Clary crumple some papers in her hands, apparently she didn't want her mother to see them. It made me curious.

As we walked into Java Jones I asked Clary, "hey, what were those papers you had?  
"Oh, yeah. I have to show you and Simon something." We sat at a table. She began to pull some papers with symbols on them from her bag.  
"What is that?" Simon asked.  
"I don't know." Clary said, frowning, "I've suddenly been drawing thousands of these... I think I might be losing my mind!"  
"When did you start?" Clary looked at me, "the drawings?"  
"Oh, umm, I think for a few months now, but it's just getting worse." A cough came out of the random. Clary and I both turn and see the boy from the club, who murdered someone.

I squeaked in terror, and Clary hid her face in Simon's shoulder.  
Simon was confused.  
"What are you guys looking at?! You're freaking me out!"  
"You don't see-" the boy begins to walk out, interrupting Clary.  
"I'll be back," she began to follow him.  
"Clary, wait," I yelled and followed her.

They were arguing like a married couple.  
"Why am I drawing this? Answer me!" She yelled to him.

He looked closely at the picture I did a double take when I realized he had the exact same thing on his wrist

The blonde smirked at me when he noticed me creep up behind Clary,  
"Oh good! You're both here-  
Hodge wants to see you both."  
"Who the heck is Hodge? Who are you for that matter?" Clary says indignantly, "if you think we are coming with you, then you are sadly mistaken."  
I can't help but look at him, what he is wearing, it's not just black leather, it has a function... like armor,and he has the strangest eyes... Like... Like Edward's.

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes as I felt the grief consume me remembering how Edward had left me alone. Why had he done that? It didn't make sense to me. I shook myself mentally and physically, I had to stop thinking about this.  
I must be losing my mind, I thought to myself, but he seems so familiar, like a dream trying to be remembered, but you can't recall it for the life of you.  
He had those strange markings on him that I had noticed in the club. Were they tattoos or some weird birthmark thing. It had to be tattoos though right?! Birthmarks just didn't make any kind of sense at all.  
I tuned back into Clary and the guy, Clary was still frozen in fear, then her phone started ringing

The boy groaned

"It might be your boyfriend, you might wanna answer." He said to Clary who scowled  
"He's not my boyfriend!" She whined  
"Does he know that? Please, it's very annoying."  
Clary shook her head but looked at her phone and answered it "Mom, mom is everything ok. I'm coming, mom." Then she took off running without a backwards glance.  
I was too shocked at first to do anything, what can have happened to Aunt Jocelyn for Clary to act like that

I chased after her

"CLARY WAIT!" I called after her, nearly getting hit by a car.  
Clary did not slow down at all or even turn around in answer to my call. I was getting more worried now. Something bad must have happened for Clary to react like this. I just kept running after her. It did occur to me that we had left Simon  
back at the cafe not knowing any of this, but I was more concerned about keeping my cousin from getting herself killed than than about the nerd.  
I caught up with Clary at her home. The front door had been ripped off it's hinges, what the hell had happened, and the living room was wrecked. Clary was going from room to room calling her mum's name.

"MOM! MOM!" She cried then she stopped dead still, I heard barking and she bolted into the kitchen with me, I stared in horror as a mutated dog thing like out of Emmett's resident evil games stalked towards us! I screeched in disgust  
and terror.

"What the holy hell is that?!" I ask, well more like screech at Clary.  
"Not a frigging clue, and I don't want to get acquainted with it either." We were backing away from it as it advanced on us. We backed up against the closet, suddenly Clary grabbed a lighter and gasoline.

"What are you doing?!" I cried, "do you want to kill us too?!"  
"No,I want to kill the bloody dog thing!" She opened the lid on the gasoline,tore off a strip of her top and shoved it into the top of the can and using the lighter set light to the then threw the can at the dog setting it on fire.

The dog thing exploded, then started to reform itself before our very eyes! I tripped over a fallen lamp on the living room floor, knocking Clary down, and we crawled away but it leaped- we both closed our eyes, waiting for death...  
But it never came.  
Cautiously I opened my eyes and saw that Clary was doing the same, then she was looking up at the figure that was looming over us with an extremely sharp and lethal looking blade in his hand, the tip of which was embedded in the dog creature  
thing.  
"Woah," I said "Where did you-?!" But to our astonishment the dog dissipated into ash. The boy helped Clary and I up but as soon as she got up she started stomping the crap out of the ash screeching in terror  
"THAT'S ENOUGH! That's enough! It's dead!" the boy said, holding Clary tightly against him.

I winced as flashbacks of Edward and myself flashed through my brain at the sight.

"What the hell was that?!" she cried

I could see the boy hesitate.

"you wouldn't believe me if I told you..."

"try me..." she breathed

"it was a demon... and that guy I killed at the club...

that was also a demon...

demons can take any form, even people you think you know... you can't trust anyone..." the boy murmured

"Then why should I trust you...?" Clary said as she stalked off downstairs,

"well I DID just save your lives..." he said mostly to himself, and I chuckled despite myself and headed downstairs after Clary, and I heard his heavy footsteps following behind me.


End file.
